1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium secondary battery and a method of preparing the lithium secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries have high charging/discharging capacity, high driving potential, and good charging/discharging cycle characteristics, and are suitable for a portable information terminal, a portable electronic device, residential electrical energy storage, and vehicles, such as motorcycles, electric vehicles, or hybrid electric vehicles, which use a motor as a driving source.
Lithium secondary batteries use a non-aqueous electrolyte solution prepared by dissolving a lithium salt in an organic solvent as an electrolyte. Safety of the electrolyte is a concern due to easy ignition and leakage of a non-aqueous electrolyte solution. In order to solve this problem, studies on all-solid type lithium secondary batteries, which use a solid electrolyte including an inorganic material, as a nonflammable material, to improve safety of lithium secondary batteries, have been made. Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved lithium secondary battery.